Because you loved me
by Wonderland Reen
Summary: Post SnS-2. Kind of Margery's POV, yeah. Might be OOC, sorry


**Disclaimer: all the **characters of the anime _Shakugan no Shana_ are not mine. ***cryin'***

**Summary: Post SnS-2. Kind of Margery's POV, yeah. Might be OOC, sorry)**

**Note: my first fanfiction, writened by me in english, so please forgive me my mistakes ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

_You were my strength when I was weak_

_You were my voice when I couldn't speak_

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_

_You saw the best there was in me_

_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_

_You gave me faith 'coz you believed_

_I'm everything I am_

_Because you loved me_

Snow. Deep snowdrifts. Silvering hoarfrost. Frosty air...

Branches of trees break off the dark blue sky - full of stars. When spring comes, they will be covered by gently-rose flowers which petals'll cover with a carpet an earth, where ordinary people are buried. Billions of insignificant existences.

Yes, sakura is beautiful in flower.

_For all those times you stood by me_

_For all the truth that you made me see_

_For all the joy you brought to my life_

_For all the wrong that you made right_

Cold wind pierced, ruthlessly getting into the most remote parts of soul. It seemed that even fires of street lanterns convulsively tried to disappear - from fierce cold. Far away from an unpleasant fever which was always brought by all winters.

Eventually, the winter exists all over the world — and it is not important, how much it is expressed in weather.

She has visited many countries. All world has been given to her — Flame Hazes have all their eternity...

But at times it seemed that even if the seasons weren't changing all the time, even if a side between heat and frost would suddenly disappeared, however, the winter still would come - to human souls.

The winter — it isn't just a season.

The winter — it is a condition of heart.

And also suddenly, as come icy wind — comes also icy, held down by nothing melancholy in joyful heart, which isn't suspecting anything of that.

_For every dream you made come true_

_For all the love I found in you_

_I'll be forever thankful baby_

_You're the one who held me up_

_Never let me fall_

_You're the one who saw me through_

_Through it all_

And her winter had been lasting for long time.

Long enough for frozening all human inside her.

Long enough for lefting nothing inside her.

Long enough for becoming a Flame Haze.

One of the best of them.

Snow crackled under feet. _The world has already started to go mad,_ she calmly thought.

Snow in the Misaki city.

She was waiting for something extraordinary in these Christmas Eve. Eventually, since she has arrived to this cranky town, something occurred all the time. It was enough to remember last Christmas, which was generously gifted with a possibility to fight The Supreme Throne

Hecate and her nice company.

She was afraid of many things — here and now. That she will not be able to stop new enemy. That once she will not be able to rescue _him_. That all city will be eaten in a moment, eventually. But she didn't expect that will happen... Nothing. Absolutely _nothing. _

But it was so. And it was so... Strange.

Quiet Christmas.

Devilishly funny.

_You gave me wings and made me fly_

_You touched my hand I could touch the sky_

_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me_

_You said no star was out of reach_

Margery was standing on the roof of a high building.

The city which was absorbed by darkness would be visible with all it's streets and houses, if there would left just one peace of light.

And that person or god or devil — whatever — that person who awarded Flame Hazes with ability to fly was mistaken. The sky is not for us. The sky — is always opened. The sky is a hope. The sky is always there. And nothing from this can be connected with us.

One come, others leave. Flame Hazes are fighting with their enemies. But sooner or later all of them will leave.

Only the sky has his own eternity.

Fool. You are such a fool, Keisaku.

The sky is not for us. And all that we can do - try not to _fall._

The winter continued it's snow-covered way across human souls. Her winter has come very long time ago. It remained, feeling invitation.

Remained for long time.

It was necessary.

It was easier.

_So simply._

Just to freeze everything inside of yourself.

Revenge — isn't the most pleasant sensation from all feelings. But it is exactly that feeling, which gives forces to move farther. It has always been that way.

Maybe, in the future someone will be able to kindle this ice.

And maybe somebody has_ already _done it.

_You stood by me and I stood tall_

_I had your love, I had it all_

_I'm greatful for each day you gave me_

_Maybe I don't know that much_

_But I know this much is true_

_I was blessed because I was loved by you_

Fool. Fool.

You should never shov your real emotions. Feeling is a weakness.

A pleasant heat spilled in veins, when she was thinking about him.

_Yeas,_ admitted to herself Margery, _love to him is making her __**weak.**_

This love is a luxury which they cannot allow to themselves if they want to survive in this war.

Constrain emotions. Be on the balance.

Always try to be on the middle if you want to live. Never _stay_ on it if you want to _survive._

Fool.

And she is even more foolish.

How many times she said to herself, that it cannot stay this way anymore?

How many times she promised to leave, until she did not become the reason of his death?

Impossible to play with destiny and predefiniteness.

You are who you are. You cannot be somebody else.

But she cannot leave yet.

_But that was wrong. Not that she couldn't leave **yet**. It's just she cannot leave **anymore, - **_rustled snowflakes in the air. _You will never be able to do it._

Every winter will end someday. Sooner or later.

Your ice is already kindled.

_Because you loved me._

Snowflakes were twirled in the air, silvering. Wind was playing with them.

And when the spring will come... The cherries will blossom, covering earth with a gentle carpet from petals where ordinary people are buried.

Billions of insignificant existences.


End file.
